


Million Reasons

by Aunt May (YokubouNoRain), YokubouNoRain



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Hanahaki Disease, M/M, Peter Parker deserves the whole universe
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-18 08:37:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21891307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YokubouNoRain/pseuds/Aunt%20May, https://archiveofourown.org/users/YokubouNoRain/pseuds/YokubouNoRain
Summary: Peter no contaba con enamorarse. Nunca había estado en sus planes, menos al saber qué sucedía si su amor no era correspondido. El destino demuestra ser bastante cruel cuando la peor pesadilla de Peter se hace realidad y no hay nadie a su alrededor que pueda ayudarlo a pasar el doloroso momento.Regalo de cumpleaños atrasado, lectora, pero espero que le guste :3Se la adora ♥
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Kudos: 17





	Million Reasons

**Author's Note:**

  * For [una de mis lectoras favoritas por su cumpleaños :3](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=una+de+mis+lectoras+favoritas+por+su+cumplea%C3%B1os+%3A3).



> **Notas:** Esta historia tuvo tres títulos posibles, pero al final quedó el de [esta hermosa canción](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iQv1M7MHMFs) de Lady Gaga :)  
>  **Nota #2:** Hay una referencia que no sé si será de su talla (? Espero que la agarren xD
> 
> * * *
> 
> Los personajes aquí presentes son de la autoría de Don Heck, Jack Kirby, Larry Lieber, Stan Lee, Steve Ditko. Sin embargo, como esto forma parte del Universo Cinematográfico de Marvel me baso en las caracterizaciones realizadas por Gwyneth Paltrow, Marisa Tomei, Robert Downey Jr. y Tom Holland.
> 
> Todo esto para decir que sencillamente estos personajes no me pertenecen, tampoco los actores.
> 
> La historia, en cambio, sí, por ende, sean tan amables de leerla y disfrutarla :)
> 
> *No se admiten adaptaciones y mucho menos, **PLAGIOS**.
> 
> **« ESTO ES UN UNIVERSO ALTERNATIVO DONDE LOS PERSONAJES PROBABLEMENTE NO SE CORRESPONDAN CON SUS CONTRAPARTES CINEMATOGRÁFICAS »**
> 
> *Que tengas una feliz lectura ♡ :3

Desde pequeño a Peter se le advirtió acerca de los cuidados que debía tener al enamorarse de alguien.   
—No hay películas que hayan transmitido lo que sentimos cuando tenemos el corazón roto.   
El consejo que le había dado su tía May, a corta edad, había vivido con Peter hasta su adolescencia donde prestó suma atención y fue sumamente cuidadoso para no malinterpretar el trato que los demás tenían para con él y que los demás tampoco malinterpretaran el trato que Peter tenía con ellos. Si eso sucedía significaría un triste deceso porque Peter no aceptaría los sentimientos de otra persona sin importar quien fuera. Por ese motivo el final de la otra persona sería una muerte lenta y dolorosa.

* * *

Sin embargo, alrededor de Peter, sus amigos y familiares eventualmente formaron parejas y a todas se las veía felices y llenas de dicha. Ned y Betty, Brad y MJ, incluso May volvió a encontrar el amor con Pepper tiempo después de la muerte de su esposo de tantos años. Ninguna de esas empalagosas muestras de afecto estaba en los planes de Peter. Por lo menos eso había pensado desde que oyó el consejo de May. Sin embargo, lo ignoró categóricamente al conocer a Tony Stark. Podría decir que había cruzado palabras con Iron Man en la _Stark Expo_ del 2010 de no ser porque cuando él habló, Peter se quedó sin palabras. El hombre de hierro lo había salvado de una muerte segura cuando Peter con toda su inocencia había osado hacerle frente a un _Hammer Drone_. Cuando se dio cuenta de lo que había sucedido, sintió que quería ser como él cuando creciera: dar lo mejor de sí para salvar a quienes no pudieran defenderse   
Fue gracias a ese mantra que había convivido con Peter que Tony volvió a cruzarse en su camino. Su proyecto sobre refugios ecológicos para animales que deambulan en la calle fue el motivo. Tony había quedado encantado con la propuesta y se había empecinado en conocerlo. Así fue, también, como May conoció a Pepper, la mano derecha de Tony. Pero la mente de Peter se rehusaba a reconocer lo que estaba pasando en su corazón, por lo que el proceso fue un tanto doloroso, y no había nadie cercano que lo ayudara a desentrañar lo que le estaba sucediendo ya que ninguno de sus conocidos había pasado por lo que él, cuando todos ellos se dieron cuenta que estaban enamorados de otra persona, era como si hubieran hallado a su alma gemela, y no pasaba más de un mes hasta que empezaban a aparecer como pareja.  
  


* * *

—No hay películas que hayan transmitido lo que sentimos cuando tenemos el corazón roto.   
May definitivamente no había mentido cuando le dijo eso. En todas las películas que vio, recomendadas con críticas positivas, la protagonista no estaba más de media hora con el corazón roto. Al cabo de esos treinta minutos de un sufrimiento desgarrador, el protagonista llegaba a su lado de alguna manera y correspondía a sus sentimientos. En absolutamente todas. En mitad de _The Pick-up Artist_ , cuando Jack llega a casa luego de haber pasado el día entero con Randy, Peter ya había empezado a sentir sus mejillas rojas. Al principio pensó que había sido producto de lo buen mozo que era el actor que interpretaba a Jack, pero cuando despertó al día siguiente acostado en el suelo y sudando, se dio cuenta que no se trataba de eso. Se incorporó con lentitud y se dirigió del mismo modo al cuarto de baño donde se tomó la temperatura. Efectivamente tenía fiebre, por lo que decidió darse una ducha, esperando sentirse un poco mejor.   
Encontró a Pepper en la cocina preparándose el desayuno. Oyéndola cantar una canción que él no conocía le hacía recordar a su tía.   
—¡Oh! ¡Peter! Buen día. ¿Quieres que te prepare el desayuno?   
—Buenos días. No, gracias de todos modos. Comeré una fruta y me iré a la empresa. Hay algunos detalles del proyecto que me gustaría hablar con el señor Stark —le respondió mientras agarraba una manzana de una bandeja en medio de la mesa de la cocina.   
—De acuerdo. Recuerda llamar a May avisándole que llegaste.   
—Lo sé, lo sé.  
  


* * *

Peter cruzó las puerta de _Stark Industries_ y le avisó a May que había llegado. Las calles de Nueva York nunca habían sido seguras pero la cercanía de las fiestas de fin de año las volvían el doble de peligrosas. Fue saludando a todos los empleados con los que se cruzó hasta quedarse inmóvil al ver a la distancia a Tony coqueteando con una mujer. De repente, Peter sintió su respiración deteniéndose y su corazón quebrándose en tantas partes que resultaría imposible de reparar. Agarrándose el pecho con fuerza, su visión se nubló y todo empezó a girar a su alrededor.  
  


* * *

Un sonido familiar llamó su atención, despertándolo. No debía siquiera abrir los ojos para darse cuenta de qué estaba sucediendo.   
—¿Sigues en ese nivel?   
Cuando May levantó la vista de la pantalla de su teléfono vio a Peter, y le sonrió. Se inclinó para agarrar su brazo con ternura.   
—¿Cómo estás?   
—Bien. Supongo. ¿Cómo llegué aquí?   
—Perdiste el conocimiento en la empresa. Todos dicen que recién habías entrado y que de un momento a otro, estabas en el suelo. Peter, ¿qué sucedió?   
El consejo de May, yendo de un lado a otro de su cabeza, en esos momentos le hacían doler el pecho. Sintió sus ojos llenándose de lágrimas. Esto hizo que su tía se levantara del sillón en la que estaba sentada.   
—Lo siento, May. Tu consejo… ya no pude seguirlo.   
—¿Consejo? ¿De qué consejo hablas, cariño?   
—Me dijiste que no existen películas que hayan transmitido lo que se siente cuando tenemos el corazón roto, y es verdad, May. Lo que estoy sintiendo no lo he visto en ninguna película —May cerró los ojos con fuerza por unos instantes—. Tampoco conozco a nadie que haya sufrido esto. May, ¿qué puedo hacer? Dime qué puedo hacer para no morir.   
La mujer lo abrazó con ternura. ¿Qué podría decirle? Las veces que ella encontró el amor fue correspondida, y no conocía a nadie que hubiera sufrido lo que Peter.  
  


* * *

Ese día Tony estaba atareado de reuniones, pero cuando Pepper le dijo que había llegado quien realizó el proyecto de refugios ecológicos para animales callejeros, su mal humor se le pasó un poco -por eso y por el café que le había dado su asistente.   
—Señora, encantado de conocerlo —dijo Tony mientras le extendía la mano a May que había ido a acompañar a Peter.   
—Tony —el susurro de Pepper hizo que la mirara y la encontrara negando con la cabeza—. Ella es la señora Parker, pero no es la persona encargada del proyecto.   
Tony arqueó una ceja, confundido.   
—Señor Stark —al ser llamado, el hombre volvió su atención al muchachito que estaba al lado de May. Su mirada avellana parecía resaltar con la luz del sol que entraba por los ventanales inmensos de la empresa y aún así, su sonrisa pareció iluminar el ambiente—, yo soy el encargado del proyecto —agregó, y con timidez, le estrechó la mano al hombre—. Es un honor conocerlo, señor. Mi nombre es Peter Parker.  
  


* * *

Tony siempre recordaba ese primer encuentro con Peter. Aunque la ciudad estuviera siendo azotada por una fuerte tormenta cuyo culpable parecía ser Thor, rememorar ese momento siempre le alegraba el día. Fue desde ese instante que pensó en cortejar al muchacho. No sólo era inteligente, alegre, perspicaz, rápido en sus resoluciones, también tenía un corazón puro y noble, razón por la que Tony siempre dudaba y terminaba por dar un paso atrás.   
Cierto día, mientras regresaba a su oficina luego de una reunión, se cruzó a Pepper en uno de los pasillos, a quien detuvo.   
—Dime, Pepper, ¿el muchacho Parker piensa hacer acto de presencia algún día o se ha tomado vacaciones sin fecha de retorno estipulada?   
—Tony, lo siento… No quise decirte nada para no preocuparte.   
Tony tragó en seco. Conocía a Pepper de toda la vida, prácticamente se habían criado juntos en la empresa, y la expresión que tenía en el rostro y su tono de voz expresaban que algo malo había sucedido.   
—¿Pepper? ¿Qué sucedió con Peter?   
—Está en el hospital.   
—¿Fue por el desmayo del otro día? Pero eso ocurrió hace una semana. ¿Tuvo alguna secuela? ¿Se golpeó la cabeza?   
—Tenía fiebre y empezó a tener dificultad para respirar y dolor al hablar.   
—¿En qué hospital se encuentra?  
  


* * *

¿Cómo Tony Stark iba a entrar sin seguridad a un hospital? Tan pronto como alguien publicara su fotografía en las redes sociales, el periodismo sabría que estaba ahí. No le importó. Lo único que le importaba era ver a ese muchacho que iluminaba sus días, y por sobre todo, hacerle pagar al malagradecido lo mucho que lo estaba haciendo sufrir. Encontró a May en uno de los pisos. Ella lo estaba esperando frente a la habitación de Peter.   
—Pepper me avisó que estaba viniendo.   
—Lo siento, ella recién me lo dijo…   
—Lo sé. Yo le dije que lo hiciera. Esperaba que Peter se recuperara, que accediera a practicarse la cirugía, pero —a medida que hablaba, la voz de la mujer fue quebrándose con cada palabra que pronunciaba—…, pero él prefiere morir.   
—¿Quién es? —May lo miró—. ¿Quién es el que le está provocando esto?   
Su oyente esbozó una media sonrisa. Aún a través de los gruesos vidrios de sus anteojos, May podía ver la determinación en sus palabras.   
—Usted. Señor Stark, el culpable es usted.   
Tony se quedó inmóvil, procesando la frase que May había dicho.   
—¿Él está en esa habitación? —la seña que le hizo la mujer fue suficiente para que Tony cruzara esa puerta. Sin embargo, y aunque había pensado varios escenarios posibles, el que estaba frente a él fue uno que no había imaginado: Peter estaba atado a máquinas y respiraba gracias a una máscara que le daba el oxígeno que no lograba llegar a sus pulmones. Tony sentía que tenía los pies pegados al suelo, cada paso que daba para acercarse a la camilla donde estaba Peter era demasiado pesado. Su mirada se posó sobre el cuerpo dormido del muchacho. Era como un ángel. Era un ángel. Tony se desplomó sobre el sillón que estaba al lado de la camilla y sosteniendo una de las manos de Peter entre las suyas se largó a llorar en forma desconsolada—. No puedo verte así. ¿Por qué no me acerqué antes a ti? ¿Por qué fui tan cobarde? Tengo miles de razones para sentirme una porquería. Peter, pero dime una, dime tan solo una para que me quede. Por favor, abre los ojos. Ódiame por haber sido un completo imbécil, insúltame, pero, por favor, abre los ojos. Por favor.   
El sollozo de Tony había hecho que su pecho se contrajera y expandiera con exageración. Los ojos habían comenzado a dolerle a causa del llanto, pero lo que sentía en su pecho era insoportable.   
—Hola —Tony levantó la vista y se encontró con esa brillante sonrisa que le iluminaba las mañanas aunque se tratara de un recuerdo—, señor Stark.   
Tony se quitó los lentes y le sonrió. Luego frotó su mano entre las suyas mientras lo miraba a los ojos.   
—Me tenías preocupado, muchacho.   
—¿Sí? —trató de corroborar Peter mientras sonreía de forma tímida.   
—Por supuesto que sí.   
—¿Usted estaba hablando solo hace un momento?   
—Algo así. ¿Por qué?   
—Me pareció oír algo. Como que usted quería una razón para algo, pero no pude oír para qué. ¿Puede ser?   
Un nudo se formó en la garganta de Tony. Quería decirle demasiadas cosas, pero no podía ponerlas en orden y darle voz. Optó por inclinarse hacia Peter y darle un beso en la frente.   
—Más tarde te lo diré todo. Pero ahora quiero que descanses y te repongas. Necesito que lo hagas, ¿sí?   
El aludido asintió débilmente y volvió a cerrar los ojos. Algo había cambiado. Ya no sentía dolor en su pecho, ni en su cabeza, no se había dado cuenta que ya no le costaba hablar. Volvió a abrir los ojos, Tony seguía observándolo.   
—¿Puede quedarse aquí hasta que me duerma?   
—No tenía intención de irme de todas formas.   
Peter sonrió.   
—Gracias.   
—No es nada, muchacho. Ahora descansa. Cuando despiertes, tengo una sorpresa que ni siquiera te imaginas —el hombre levantó una de sus manos para atreverse a tocar la suave piel de Peter—. Descansa, cariño.   
Peter se lo quedó mirando. Con tan pocas palabras, Tony le había devuelto la vida. Apretó con fuerza una de las manos que seguía aferrada a la suya hasta quedarse dormido.


End file.
